Field of Invention
The invention relates to combine harvesters and particularly to antenna mounting apparatus for securing an antenna to a grain tank extension panel of a combine harvester.
Discussion of Related Art
Modern agricultural machinery is commonly fitted with an antenna or GPS receiver for communicating with satellites or land-based transmitters. Such antennas are preferably mounted at height to achieve a good communication link with the satellites and transmitters. However, mounting the antennas to the top of agricultural machinery renders them vulnerable to damage from overhanging tree branches. Furthermore, maximum vehicle height legislation in some countries relating to transportation on public highways (typically set at 4 meters), prevents the installation of the antenna at the highest point of the machine.
With regard to combine harvesters, it is known to fit an antenna to grain tank extension panels such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,705 for example. Such panels serve to increase the holding volume of an on-board tank and unfold into an extended or open position when operating in the field. The extension panels are foldable into a closed position for transport and in which the panels also provide protection against the weather by covering the top of the grain tank.
By mounting the antenna to the grain tank extension panels a sufficient height is achieved when working in the field. However the antenna remains vulnerable to damage during transport and hinders the folding of the extension panel assemblies. Moreover, removal of the antenna is often required for shipping of the machine.